Give me a chance
by LunaHummel
Summary: No hay palabras, solo pequeños gestos, pocas palabras... Se sienten vulnerables el uno frente al otro, no dicen mucho, no les gusta exponerse... Y él solo quiere una oportunidad.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la serie de Glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Ryan Murphy y a la cadena televisiva Fox.

**Pareja:** mención de Klaine.

**Friendship**: Seblaine.

**Título: **Give me a chance.

**Resumen:** No hay palabras, solo pequeños gestos, pocas palabras... Se sienten vulnerables el uno frente al otro, no dicen mucho, no les gusta exponerse... Y él solo quiere una oportunidad.

* * *

Y los dias pasaron como minutos, los meses cual horas. En realidad él ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba solo, sin la compañía de esa persona que tanto amaba, ama y que sabe amará porque esa persona es su todo aunque este lejos y él atrapado otro año en Ohio mientras su todo está a kilómetros de distancia.

Lo extraña, ir al Glee club no es lo mismo si falta él, no tiene a quien arrimarse, no tiene con quien secretear, con quien bromear o simplemente alguien a quien tomarle la mano solo por el gusto de saber que está ahí, a su lado.

Suspira. Se levanta, ha hecho ruido y lo sabe pues todo el glee club volteo a verlo. Niega con la cabeza. Da un paso, uno tras otro.

Empieza a correr. Huye sin rumbo fijo, sabe que la maestra Sylvester le está gritando, sabe que será castigado por chocar con media preparatoria de McKinley pero no le importa.

Sus piernas avanzan, perdió la cuenta de cuanto tiempo ha corrido o siquiera la distancia, solo corre más y más rápido hasta que tropieza.

Se disculpa con quien sea que haya chocado y recibe como respuesta una risa ya conocida y una mano extendida. Duda si aceptarla o no.

Decide levantarse sólo. No hay palabras, solo miradas. No hay gestos pero él entendió que no se encontraba bien, que necesitaba ayuda.

Levanta su rostro y mira a esa persona con la que a chocado. Sebastian Smythe, cómo olvidarle, aquella permanente sonrisa orgullosa y burlona pero que esta vez le observaba y sonreía sin burla.

Ve como extiende su mano y abre la puerta del local y fue ese el momento en que repara en que estaba fuera de Lima Bean. ¿Por qué ese lugar? No lo sabía.

Inseguro avanzó tras Sebastian quien le ofreció asiento en una de esas mesas apartadas de la vista curiosa de otros. Se sentó y Sebastian fue a por café.

Miró todo el lugar, hace mucho que no visitaba aquel establecimiento, su historia había iniciado con una charla y una tasa de café, una similar a la que Sebastian traía.

Se sentaron frente a frente. Nuevamente no hubo palabras y solo miradas, cada uno llenaba el silencio bebiendo de su tasa.

Sebastian hizo el primer movimiento, apoyó su codo derecho en la mesa y su barbilla en su mano, su mirada fija en la figura delgada que tenía al frente y dejando caer su mano izquierda en la mesa, a centimetros de la de Blaine. Analisandolo y recordando, marcando diferencias del antiguo y actual.

Nota que ha crecido unos centímetros pero igual sigue siendo un hombre de baja estatura, nota el cuerpo delgado pero musculoso, pero realmente delgado a fin de cuentas y Sebastian anota eso mentalmente. Nota el cambió en el cabello ya no hay gomina en este mostrando los rizos desaliñados y cayendo libres. Adorable, piensa. Pero sobre todo, nota que aquel brillo en esos ojos avellana había desaparecido, notó las ojeras marcadas y aquella zona irritada.

Lágrimas. A Sebastian no le queda duda de que es la marca de las lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas.

Sebastian ve su mano sobre la mesa y a unos centímetros la de él. No quiere asustarle con un brusco movimiento pero toma su mano.

-Blaine- susurra al notar que retiraría su mano. Y él evade su mirada, no sabe como reaccionar o que hacer.

-Le extrañas- no pregunta, afirma lo que dice.

No hay palabras nuevamente, solo silencio.

Sebastian nota como su labio inferior comienza a temblar, nota como lo muerde para reprimir un quejido, nota aquellos ojos avellana cristalinos reteniendo mas lágrimas que quieren salir a flote.

Sonríe de forma que intente reconfortarle pero no funciona.

-Lo siento, no quise...

-Mucho, le extraño mucho- le interrumpe.

-Lo sé.

Nuevamente silencio, no hay miradas esta vez, no encuentran más palabras, solo hay la caricia de un pulgar hacia el dorso de la mano que se encuentra debajo. Sebastian siente como tiembla aquella mano que tiene abrazada a la suya.

-No comes.

-No tengo hambre.

-Estas lleno de nostalgia- y las palabras vuelven a sobrar pero esta vez hacen falta las miradas. Blaine fija sus ojos cristalinos en Sebastian.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque lo viví también pero diferente- Sebastian fija sus ojos en los de Blaine -Salí de mi tierra, de mi ciudad, de mi hogar. No avise a nadie, armé mis maletas y me fui, vine acá queriendo dejar mi pasado atrás. Tengo nostalgia de las personas que dejé atrás sin un adiós, tengo nostalgia de mis hogar... Sé que es la nostalgia que sientes.

-No es un adiós, es un hasta pronto.

-Un hasta que nos volvamos a ver- Sebastian siguió acariciando la mano de Blaine -Lo volverás a ver, es solo un año.

-Tú algún día también regresarás a tu hogar- le contesta Blaine.

Sebastian no dice nada, Sebastian no dice que no quiere volver, no dice que no desea quedarse, no dice que siente que esta atrapado en un mundo muy pequeño para él. Solo asiente y sonríe porque no se trata de él, nunca se trata de él, no le gusta mostrarse, se siente vulnerable cuando pasa. Odia sentirse vulnerable así que calla.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?- Blaine observa su mano bajo la de Sebastian para luego desviar su vista a los ojos del dueño de aquel gesto tan íntimo.

-Sólo dame una oportunidad para mostrar quien soy, sin máscaras ni mentiras.

-Amo a Kurt.

-Lo sé, pero al menos quiero tu amistad- Sebastian sonrió esperando una respuesta -Solo una oportunidad...

-Una oportunidad.

No hubo más gestos, no hubo más palabras, solo miradas y caricias reconfortantes.

Ambos olvidaron sus bebidas ahora frías. Se envolvieron en la calidez del ambiente, sonriendo y reconfortandose el uno al otro.

* * *

**N/a:** EHH! ¿Por qué no hay nadie shippeando Seblaine? Pregunto no más. Si nadie shippea a esta pareja de hombres sexys pues lo haré yo! -y tambien iniciaré a shippear SmytheSt tanto como Kurtbastian muahahaha- (Se nota que me encanta emparejar a Sebastian con media humanidad ¿verdad?

En mi defensa, es su culpa por ser tan condenadamente sexy.

Bueno, este fic tiene desde que la tercera temporada acabó, ha estado guardado en mi celular porque es un fic un tanto... ¿privado? ¿personal? pero igual -aquí algo que seguramente no les interesará- Blaine y Sebastian eran yo, Blaine mi yo fìsico y Sebastian mi yo interno, Kurt sería mi mejor amiga que se marchó hace bastante, ella era como una parte de mi, eramos de ese tipo de amigas que se conocen tanto que saben lo que hará la otra antes de que si quiera lo piense... y bueno, me vi reflejada en Blaine con la perdida de algo importante y que no sabe que hacer.

-ahí termina mi "trágica" historia... ¿quieren pañuelos? ¿no? yo sé que no lo leyeron pero igual xD-

Espero les haya gustado... byebye!

* * *

_"Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no les gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están de acuerdo con la historia. Esperamos que tú seas parte de ese 13% que si comentan, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir"–Autor desconocido._


End file.
